Happy Bunnies Time
by pororo90
Summary: SEKUEL Reunion Scandal. Menceritakan hari-hari pasangan Sasuke dan Hinata. kesalahan fatal/ petir menyambar nyambar/ Sasuke nggak terima/ APALAGI YANG MAEN SITRIKU SAMA COWOK LAIN! NGERTI!/ kau ingin kuadukan pada paman Inoichi karena sering menginap di kamar Itachi sebelum resmi menikah-/ CHAP 5 udah APDET!
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata_-buin_.. buka dong pintunya, kamu nggak kasihan aku diliatin orang kaya gini.. Sasuke masih mencoba merengek di depan pintu apartemen sambil sesekali ngasi _deathglare_ ke orang-orang yang cekakak-cekikik liat dia berpose 'minim' di depan pintu bernomor 2327.

"Please.., dong _my buin_," Sasuke memelas, sesekali mengetuk pintu lagi. Berharap supaya Hinata memberikan 'pengampunan'. Brrr.. mana malam makin menggigit. Uchiha raven memandang pakaiannya yang errr, menggoda iman. Kemeja putih Giorgio Armani acak-acakan, dan boxer berwarna ungu bermotif kelinci. _Yeah! He's so damn sexy bo_! *nosebleed masal XD.

Che! Siapa suruh membangkitkan mode destroyer Hinata. Si nyonya-_secret_-Uchiha justru berbaring santai di atas sofa empuk bikinan Italy. Memanjakan diri dengan memasang masker wajah. Hinata nggak mau, keriput memikirkan tingkah kekanakan Sasuke. Sebagai seleb, malu dong keliatan keriput kaya Itachi.

"_Nikmatilah yang kau tuai, Sasukeee.. Khehehe.." inner Hinata emang nista._

**[PORORO90]**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Bunnies Time (HBT)**

**Original story by: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: All Chara is belongs with Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, AU, dan segalan kenistaan lainnya.**

**.**

.

.

.

Enjoy it, minna~

.

Sasuke memelankan mobil hitam Bugetti Masserati berwarna hitamnya begitu memasuki kawasan parkir basement apartement Sky Tower. Senyumnya makin mengembang ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan mobil putih yang biasa dipakai oleh isterinya telah berada di sudut parkiran. Sejenak ia bisa berbangga diri. Sengamuk-ngamuk isterinya toh bakal kembali padanya juga. Siapa sih yang bakal menolak orang cakep yang banyak duit?! Hell, nggak ada kali!

"Fufufufu.. Karena aku keren, apalah dayaku." Inner Sasuke emang udah punya tingkat over confident akut!

.

Dengan langkah tenang Sasuke memasuki gedung Sky Tower. Bahkan pria Uchiha itu masih sempat bersenandung kecil saat memasuki lift. Membayangkan Hinata yang manyun tapi imut memakai lingeri sexy berwarna transparant dengan aksen bulu-bulu putih di tepiannya. Hmmm.. baru membayangkan aja, Sasuke udah merasa 'hot'. Kyaa, dia gak sabar pengen menghabisi Hinata di ranjang!

.

TING!

.

Pintu besi itu membawanya ke lantai 23. Ia merapikan jasnya, lalu berjalan angkuh ke pintu bertuliskan nomor 2327 yang tempatnya hanya beberapa langkah dari lift. Dia akan memasang mode cuek dan sok gak butuh warisan khas Uchiha. Hmm.. membayangkan Hinata yang menggelayut manja kepadanya membuat Sasuke pengen segera melancarkan aksinya.

"Fufufu, Hinata. Tunggu aku!"

.

.

Setelah menekan beberapa kombinasi kode pengaman kamar apartementnya, pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Memasang wajah datar, sedatar papan setrikaan Sasuke memasuki apartement minimalisnya dengan langkah perlahan. Senyumnya yang lebar ia tahan begitu melihat kelinci tembemnya melipat tangan di dada. Posenya yang seolah mengundang Sasuke untuk menggulingkannya di atas kasur empuk. Hinata _is so damn, hot_!

.

Memakai atasan ketat berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dan hanya memakai super short hotpant ketat berwarna hitam. Meski bukan lingerie berbentuk kelinci favorit Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, Hinata ngegemesin buat dukucel-kucel di kasur.

Sasuke merasa hawa di ruangan meningkat drastis saat tahu kelinci tembem itu perlahan mendekat. Sejenak pria Uchiha itu kehilangan nafas saat tangan ramping Hinata naik dari perut menuju dadanya. Sial! Kenapa baru segitu saja dia sudah merinding. Libidonya naik secara konstan saat salah satu tangan Hinata mengelus salah satu pipinya, membuatnya merem-melek karena belum apa-apa dia sudah membayangkan adegan rate-M.

.

Persetan dengan waktu! Sasuke yang udah nggak kuat nahan langsung menarik paksa ikatan dasi merah dari Chanel. Mengabaikan kemejanya yang baru dari Giorgio Armani ia, membuka asal kancingnya. Belum begitu, ia menarik gesper mengkilat dari kulit ular boa berwarna hitam yang membelit celananya.

Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke sudah _on fire_, mengecup bawah bibir yang membuat Sasuke ketagihan sekaligus ingin lebih!

.

Sasuke melempar celana panjang hitam yang licin itu ke sudut ruang tamu. Mungkin, making love di ruang tamu bakal lebih hot ketimbang konvensional melulu di kasur. Apakah author salah menempatkan genre? Oooo.. mungkin tidak!

Hanya dengan memakai kemeja yang kesemua kancingnya terbuka, dan sebuah boxer imut berwarna ungu, sasuke udah pasang tampang, _give-me-more-please.._

Dan Hinata meresponnya dengan memberikan _long deep kiss_ di pipi, sambil mendorong tubuh suaminya itu mundur. Sasuke yang udah merasa di awang-awang atas perlakuan baru istrinya itu cuma ngasih senyum devil. Dia gak bisa bayangin, Hinata bisa tsundere kaya gini. Kyaaa..

.

Hinata menghentikan ciuman di pipi, lalu dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke cukup terkejut. Jika staminanya tidk terjaga mungkin ia sudah terjungkal ke belakang.

.

dan...

.

BLAM!

_Mampus kau Sasukeee.._

.

Dan inilah akhirnya,

Dia berdiri cengo di depan pintu apartementnya yang tertutup. Yang mukanya berubah abu-abu karena menahan hasrat, keterkejutan, marah sekaligus malu. Ia buru-buru tersadar jika hanya memakai kemeja acak-acakan dan boxer! Hell yeah!

"Hinata_-buin_.. buka dong pintunya, kamu nggak kasihan aku diliatin orang kaya gini.. Sasuke masih mencoba merengek di depan pintu apartemen sambil sesekali ngasi _deathglare_ ke orang-orang yang cekakak-cekikik liat dia berpose 'minim' di depan pintu bernomor 2327.

"Please.., dong _my buin_," Sasuke memelas, sesekali mengetuk pintu lagi. Berharap supaya Hinata memberikan 'pengampunan'. Brrr.. mana malam makin menggigit. Uchiha raven memandang pakaiannya yang errr, menggoda iman. Kemeja putih Giorgio Armani acak-acakan, dan boxer berwarna ungu bermotif kelinci. _Yeah! He's so damn sexy bo_! *nosebleed masal XD.

Che! Siapa suruh membangkitkan mode destroyer Hinata. Si nyonya-_secret_-Uchiha justru berbaring santai di atas sofa empuk bikinan Italy. Memanjakan diri dengan memasang masker wajah. Hinata nggak mau, keriput memikirkan tingkah kekanakan Sasuke. Sebagai seleb, malu dong keliatan keriput kaya Itachi.

"_Nikmatilah yang kau tuai, Sasukeee.. Khehehe.." inner Hinata emang nista._

**_Owari_**

**{Chapter 1 after the scandal.**

**Hinata's destroyer mode****.}**

**a/n:**

Maafkan keterlambatan update. Ini adalah impact dari modem lemot plus computer hang. Dan juga otak saya yang ragu, antara mempublis fict ini atau tidak. Sejujurnya saya bukan dari genre humor, tapi karena request jadi nyebrang gitu deh.

Anyway, jika anda belum membaca fict saya yang terdahulu, semacam **ANOTHER SECRET** yang diterbitkan lewat akun FP GUDANG FANFIC SASUHINA. Saya memohon untuk dikunjungi. Itu adalah fanfict pertama saya (yang entah mengapa justru saya masuk ke genre Hurt/Comfort) saya mengharapkan dukungan. Hehehe..

Jika berkenan juga bacalah fanfict abal saya yang lain, seperti **day of ethernity** (Saya sampai kudu baca dulu trilogi dari ERAGON dan juga nonton lagi film THE LORD OF THE RINGS)

Untuk semua dukungannya,

**Yukori kazaqi, Moofstar, Minji-blackjack, Dewi Natalia, gui gui M.I.T, FP Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina, Flowers Lavender, Cecil Hime, Coro-chan, Hime no Rika, eurekabigail, Nafita137, Chikuma Yafa-damselfly, Guest, Seta, n, penelopi, Hazena.**

****yang udah review di kolom sebelumnya, hehehe..

Sankyuuu..

**Chap selanjutnya:**

**Birthday Disaster**

***REVIEW Dooonnkkk..**

**ONEGAI..**

sign

**(*)PORORO90**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata mengerjap, hari emang sudah larut. Sasuke juga sudah tidak lagi mengetuk pintu. Ia bangkit dari sofanya dan merasa ada yang janggal. Ia menarik nafas berat,

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.." gumamnya sambil melepas masker yang sedari tadi meng-_cover_ wajah ayunya.

.

Dan ternyata Tuhan memberikan kemudahan,

Layar smart phonenya berkedip, ada _e-mail_ masuk

[Hinata-chan, jangan lupa ultah Sasuke. Kamu hanya perlu membuat Sasuke terkurung di rumah: sender MIKOTO-kachan]

.

Hinata menepuk jidatnya. Ahhh, pantas saja rasanya ada yang terlupa. Kyyaaaa, bagaimana ini?! Ia justru membuat Sasuke berada di luar? Bagaimana jika Sasuke menggagalkan rencana kejutan dari keluarga besarnya? Aaarrrggghhh, Hinata jadi pusing sendiri.

.

Buru-buru ia meraih _smart phone_ yang berwarna sama dengan milik Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya menekan angka 1. Nomor panggilan cepat milik pria Uchiha itu. Sambil menunggu terhubung, ia menarik nafas. Merangkai kata yang harus ia kemukakan. Hm, mungkin kali ini ia harus mengesampingkan tragedy beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia memandangi jam dinding, pukul sebelas lebih empat puluh lima menit.

"Hallo?" Sasuke menjawab dingin.

"Sasuke-kun~.." suara Hinata dimanis-manisin.

"Hn,"

"Aku kangen~" suara Hinata sukses memadamkan api kekesalan Sasuke.

"Hn," meski terdengar singkat, Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke akan kembali. Sasuke paling demen kalau dengar kata kangen dari Hinata, apalagi..

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu,"

_._

_Ya! Password yang mudah di terima oleh Sasuke. Apalagi kalau bukan kalimat cinta dari Hinata-buin. Fufufu.. slamat tinggal jok mobil, aku mau ke kasur sama Hinata dulu ya.._

**.**

**.**

**Happy Bunnies Time (HBT)**

**Original story by: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: All Chara are belongs with Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, AU, dan segalan kenistaan lainnya.**

_**[Di dedikasikan untuk STLE (Sasuke no Tanjoubi Lovely Even) –GFSHI ]**_

Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun.

**Tema: kejutan**

**Judul: BIRTHDAY DISASTER**

.

.

.

Masih dengan mengenakan hem putih yang sama dan juga boxer ungu favorit Hinata, ia melangkah lagi ke dalam gedung Sky Tower. Mengabaikan pandangan aneh dan bisik-bisik orang yang melihatnya, ia dengan percaya diri memasuki lift dan bersenandung riang. Ini adalah rekor tercepat ngambek Hinata. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata memang tak bisa menolak pesonanya. Fufufu, lihat, siapa yang memohon sekarang?

.

Ketika ia sudah berada di lantai 23, perasaannya memang sedang senang. Karena dari itu ia tak memperdulikan komentar apapun ketika ibu-ibu genit mencoba menggodanya. Biar saja, yang hanya di pikirannya cuma Hinata.

Saat Sasuke memasuki apartement, yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah Hinata-_buin_ yang tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya bikin Sasuke klepek-klepek. Dengan tangan yang di rentangkan gadis itu tahu kalau dia sedang mengundang dirinya untuk di serang oleh Uchiha raven itu.

.

Sasuke, setelah memastikan pintu tertutup, ia melangkah lebar dan segera memeluk istri imutnya.

"Maafkan aku," Ujar Hinata lirih,

"Hn," hanya dua konsonan saja, dan Hinata tahu itu cukup.

"Habisnya, Sasuke-kun kenapa harus membongkar rahasia sih," grundel Hinata masih berada dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke.

"Karena kau suka sekali membuatku cemburu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya,

.

Hinata menengadah, memberikan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang tidak mungkin di tolak oleh Sasuke, "Kalau kak Itachi tahu gimana?"

"Masa bodoh,"

"Kalau jadi skandal, bagaimana?"

.

"Skandal?" dahi Sasuke mengernyit, tidak suka alasan itu, "Kita sudah menikah, _my buin_, apanya yang skandal?"

"Tapi kan,- Kya, Sasuke kun, turunkan aku!"

.

Sebelum Hinata sempat membahasnya, Sasuke telah berjongkok, menelusupkan lengannya di bawah dengkul Hinata dan dengan sigap mengangkat berat tubuh Hinata. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke baru saja menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

Tanpa memperdulikan rengekan Hinata, ia membawa Hinatanya ke ranjang. Jangan salahkan Sasuke yang meminta ganti rugi atas tindakan Hinata yang sudah menguncinya di luar beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk menendang pintu dengan menekuk kaki ke belakang, menimbulkan bunyi,

"Blam!"

.

Dan tanpa ragu lalu menurunkan Hinata di ranjang.

"Sasuke kun~"

"Hn," Sasuke memulai membuka bajunya dan melemparkan ke sudut kamar,

Hinata memasang mode, _jangan-lakukan_ ala gadis yang gak mau keperawanannya di renggut. Anyway, bukannya mereka sudah menikah enam bulan yang lalu?

.

"Apakah, yang tadi siang belum cukup?" ujar Hinata malu-malu tapi suka(?)

Sasuke menyeringai, teringat kembali tattoo semi permanen hasil karyanya yang nampang dengan jelas di atas kulit mulus Hinata. Yang secara kebetulan beberapa jam yang lalu juga bikin histeris trio cassanova di pesta reuni. Sasuke gak memberikan jawaban, tapi tangan nakalnya yang udah mulai bergerilya tentu aja memberikan efek sebuah kejutan kecil untuknya,

.

"Ugh!" keluh Sasuke, saat Hinata memberikan cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

"Jangan lagi, aku lelah.." Hinata merajuk,

.

Sasuke memberikan _devil smirk_, tapi kemudian bibirnya sudah hinggap di atas bibir Hinata. Oke, kalau cuma ciuman, gak bakal menguras banyak tenaga kan..

.

.

.

"DOK,DOK,DOK.."

_Anjrit! _Sasuke mengumpat. Siapa sih yang berani ganggu pewe-nya dengan Hinata. Kalau gak penting awas aja!

Sasuke mengabaikan ketukan menyesatkan itu,

.

"DOK! DOK! DOK!" kali ini bunyi ketukannya lebih nyaring.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Bisa-bisa orang di luar sana menghancurkan propertinya. _Sial!_ Dia bangkit dari ranjang, menunda kegiatan sakralnya bersama Hinata. Mengambil kimono tidur yang tadi sore masih tersangkut di ujung tempat tidur. Dan dengan langkah lebar dan penuh kebencian ia segera membuka pintu,

.

.

"Kejutan.." Mikoto Uchiha berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa blackforest dengan beberapa lilin kecil di atasnya.

Sasuke berdengus, _double sial! _ Ya, kini di hadapannya ada tampang datar ayahnya, tampang antusias ibunya dan tak ketinggalan muka sangar mertuanya. Good! Kali ini dia harus mengalah untuk menyerang Hinata di ranjang.

.

Sasuke membiarkan ibunya, ayahnya dan mertuanya ikut masuk. Untungnya Neji gak hadir, bisa gawat kalau siscon itu tahu tattoo semi permanen itu menghiasi kulit adiknya. Terus, Hinata gimana? Sumpah, sasuke gak mau kalau Hinata ketahuan pakai pakaian minim di mata Hiashi. Secara, selama ini Sasuke mendukung aturan Hiashi tentang etiket berpakaian yang baik. Itu semua demi melancarkan aksinya sebagai menantu idaman Hiashi.

.

"Oh, Okaa-chan dan Otou-san sudah datang," Hinata menyembul di pintu. Memakai baju turtle neck milik Sasuke yang sudah lama gak dipakainya karena kekecilan. Dan juga legging panjang yang Sasuke tahu dipakai Hinata tadi siang. Sasuke menarik nafas lega.

.

Hinata dengan cekatan menuju pantry lalu membuat teh herbal, dan kopi tak lupa ia juga mengambilkan beberapa cemilan.

Mereka lalu bergabung di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan memberikan kami cucu," Tanya Mikoto dengan tampang mupeng akut, soalnya dia kan juga kepengen nganterin cucunya ke sekolah. _Cie, jauh amat buk khayalannya._

"Hn. Tanyakan pada Hinata, kenapa dia masih menggunkan kontrasepsi," ujar Sasuke datar.

.

Mata Hiashi memincing, menatap putrinya dengan pandangan kecewa, "Betul, begitu?"

"A-ano.." Hinata salah tingkah, "E-emm karena aku ma,-"

.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kita tidak mengganggu mereka dengan datang kemari," ya, Fugaku Uchiha emang tahu banget apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. _Like father like son deh!_

Hiashi mengangguk, tahu kemana maksud tujuan pembicaraan ini,

Fugaku bangkit berdiri, lalu merengkuh Mikoto, "Ayo, kita biarkan Sasuke memberi kita cucu,"

"Aaa.. maaf, mengganggu ya Sasuke kun," Mami Mikoto baru 'ngeh' maksud suaminya.

Hiashi juga bangkit, "Dan kau Hinata, jangan meminum pil KB atau sejenisnya. Aku tidak mau mendapat kabar kalau kau belum juga hamil"

_._

_Yes_! Sasuke girang, mertuanya tahu aja kalau Sasuke juga pengen punya anak yang unyu. Malu dong ama Naruto, menikah baru aja dua minggu yang lalu, tapi Sakura udah pregnant. _Hei, tidak boleh menyebarkan gossip di bulan puasa!_

.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan apartement Sasuke tanpa menyentuh hidangan yang disiapkan Hinata. Kelinci tembem merengut, kayaknya Sasuke dapat dukungan penuh nih!

"Nah, mana hadiahku?!" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan nakal.

.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan, tapi tak menolak ketika Sasuke merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Otanjoubi omodetou Sasuke-kun," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum, melirik sebentar pada arlojinya yang menunjukkan waktu satu dini hari, "Hn." Jawabnya di sela hidung mancungnya yang menghirup wangi pangkal rambut Hinata.

.

"Aku hanya meminta kau untuk mengurangi porsi syuting, juga memintamu untuk memberikan Uchiha baru. Apakah, itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ugh! Kenapa kau meminta hal yang semacam itu," Hinata masih bergelung pada dada Sasuke.

.

Sasuke tersenyum _evil,_ menggendong lagi Hinata dan membawanya ke ranjang.

Untuk sementara pintu tertutup!

_Author tidak mengijinkan kalian mengintip. Cukup imajinasikan saja, oke?_

.

0*0*0*0

.

.

Bib..bib..bib..bib..

.

Sasuke melempar bantal ke arah jam weker digital yang sudah kurang ajar mengganggu tidur nyamannya bersama si kelinci. Benda pipih yang senantiasa membuat hidupnya teratur itu jatuh tak berdaya di atas lantai marmer, dan tak berbunyi lagi. Sementara itu Hinata menggeliat, dengan mata yang tertutup, wanita itu sempat mengeluarkan suara.

.

"Sasuke-kun tidak bekerja?" suara serak Hinata terdengar seksi di telinga Sasuke.

Laki Uchiha itu masih sempat menyeringai dan membayangkan ronde berikutnya. "Aku mengambil libur," ujarnya.

"Ini kan bukan _week end_," Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sasuke, tampaknya ia akan bangun dari tempat tidur.

.

Melihat gelagat itu, Sasuke segera merengkuh Hinata dan membawa wanita Uchiha itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku bosnya. Hari ini kau harus ada di sampingku," bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

.

Hinata tersenyum, "Baiklah~" katanya sambil memeluk lagi tubuh atletis Sasuke.

.

.

Suara ringtone _Go!_ Dari OST Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring di telinga. Dengan kesal, Sasuke meraih hp, niatnya sih mau mematikan benda sialan itu. Tapi begitu matanya melirik sekilas siapa orang yang mengganggunya, ia justru mengangkat benda kotak itu.

.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab malas,

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan semalam?!" suara Itachi terdengar murka,

"Membuat penerus Uchiha," Kata Sasuke jujur,

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Itachi bersemu merah di ujung telepon, "Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Hn, lalu apa?"

"Nyalakan tv-mu!"

"Ya, nanti."

"Sakarang! Kau membuat kekacauan tahu!"

.

Mata Sasuke terbuka sepenuhnya, alarm otaknya membunyikan sinyal bahaya,

"Jangan keluar rumah, para wartawan pasti memburumu!"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidur, dan beralih ke posisi duduk, "Hn,"

"Kau.., untung kau sedang ulang tahun. Dan kau juga adikku. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah kutuntut soal pelanggaran kontrak." Suara Itachi bukan cuma jadi angin lalu untuk sasuke,

"Hn."

"Hinata masih di situ kan? Bilang padanya untuk sementara tinggal saja di sana. Ingat, jangan bicara apapun pada wartawan. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Makasih, baka Aniki.."

"Tch!" terdengar decihan di seberang, "Ngomong-ngomong, tanjoubi omodetou.."

"Sankyu,"

Dan telepon terputus,

.

Hinata ikut bangkit dari tidurnya, dengan mata yang menyiratkan pertanyaan ia memandang Sasuke, sementara tangannya membenahi selimut agar bagian atasnya tertutupi.

Sasuke menyalakan tv flat yang mengiasi dinding kamarnya. Dan mendapati kejutan yang membuat dirinya diburu para wartawan,

_._

_._

_Pengusaha muda yang bergerak dalam bisnis retail dan perhotelan, Sasuke Uchiha telah diam-diam menikahi chef dan artis kebanggaan kita, Hinata Hyuuga. Skandal ini terkuak saat pesta reuni Konoha Highschool. Dari sumber terpecaya, Sasuke telah melaksanakan pernikahannya di Korea dan berbulan madu ke Venecia. Inilah foto-foto mereka,_

.

Sasuke memang shock! Apalagi foto-foto yang dulu cuma ada di folder pribadinya kini udah pada beredar di seantero negri. Tapi muka stoic-nya membuat dia kelihatan datar saja. Sementara itu Hinata udah pasang wajah terkejut dan nyaris pingsan,

.

Ctik!

Sasuke mengganti chanel TV.

_._

_._

_Kami telah berada di depan pintu kamar apartemen Sasuke Uchiha di Sky Tower. Sayangnya kami belum bisa memastikan apakah kedua orang yang kita cari ada di dalam. Tapi, ketika kami mencari info lengkap tentang kedua orang tersebut, ada kemungkinan kedua sejoli itu berada di dalam._

"_Mobil tuan Uchiha di parkir di basement, begitu pula nona Hinata," ujar salah satu security._

.

.

Sasuke menggeram, _sial! Aku kecolongan! Pantas saja Itachi ngamuk-ngamuk!_

Hinata udah pasang tampang bingung and mau nangis, "Gimana nih?" katanya serak.

"Tenang my buin.. mungkin sebaiknya kita tetap di dalam, Itachi akan membereskan semuanya. Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem,

.

Hinata memandang Sasuke lekat,

"Bisa tidak kita melaksanakan program percepatan penerus Uchiha?"

.

Hinata sweetdrop!

.

0*0*0*

**.**

**.**

**{Chapter 2 after the scandal.**

**Birthday Disaster****.}**

**.**

**a/n**

Maafkan saya yang terlambat apdet, saya tahu ini juga melanggar peraturan, mau gimana lagi. Saya emang bandel :P

Saya menulis ini di sela kesibukan saya yang menggunung. Saya harap semua nggak mengecewakan. Sankyu atas semua dukungan dan inspirasi.

**.**

**.**

**Minji-blackjack: **ya, di sini Hinata juga masih OOC, keliatan banget manjanya. Jadi mana tahan, abang Sasuke dibuatnya. **Anne Garbo-senpai: **pintu apartemen anda selalu terbuka buat abang Sasu ya, sayangnya Sasuke gak jadi tidur di luar, hehehe.. **Yukori Kazaqi: **hahaha, daku ketularan mesum darimu loh! **Moofstar: **aku seneng banget tiap kali kamu review, kamu setia deh! Hinata OOC demi cerita, kadang tsundere, kadang manis, kadang ngikut, kadang nakal juga, hehehe XD **Moyahime: **nih, saya update. Semoga menghibur ya, **Dewi Natalia: **semoga kamu ngakak juga di chap ini. (^_^) **Kumbangbimbang: **Sasuke narsis, tapi saya lebih narsis lagi, hehehe.. :P **Nivelia Neil: **smua kesadisan Hinata Cuma rekaan kok, kalau aslinya mana tega, aw-aw-aw.. saya di follow? Hik..hik.. terharu, **Penelopi: **semoga yang ini juga dapet humornya, amien.. **Guest (anna) **ini sudah di lanjut. Review lagi ya, (^_^) **Flower lavender: **Sasuke Cuma bentar di luarnya. Habis itu kan sama ayang Hinata. Ni dah di lanjut, semoga kamu suka. **Guest: ** ni saya udah update kilat lagi.

**Untuk semuanya, Sankyuuu udah baca.**

**Eniwei, bisa minta review lagi gak?**

**Please~**

**(*)Sign PORORO90**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi cuma nggak habis pikir. Tiga hari ini, infotainment banyak banget yang ngrubungin apartementnya Sasuke. Ia mendesah, gimana cara mengusir lalat kalo 'bangkenya' aja masih di sana. Sial! Kunyuk raven itu bikin dia tambah keriput. Dia menyesap kopi pekat bikinan ayang Ino. Meski mungkin Itachi bakal dikira pedofili karena jeda umur mereka lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tapi keduanya kompak banget. Secara Ino adalah sekretaris pribadinya. Itachi emang sengaja bikin Ino nggak jadi artis, untuk satu dan lain hal, yang pastinya gak pengen di cuekin si pirang. _Ckckck! Tabiat Uchiha. _

.

"Itachi san~" sumpah, suara Ino yang renyah emang bikin Itachi merem melek,

"Ya?"

"Mau tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan acara Karin?" Ino emang ngikutin standar ketentuan minimum sekertaris Itachi, tanggap dan tahu _gossip up to date_. Sehingga CEO Uchiha Entertainment itu tahu peluang yang bagus.

Itachi menyimak gerak bibir sensual yang bikin dia deg-degan. _Oh God! Help them.._

.

"Anda mendengar saya?!" Ino memutar mata bosan. Kenapa sih bosnya itu sulit banget diajak kerja sama?

_Nggak!_ "Hmm?" Uchiha emang jago kasih kesan poker face!

Ino mendesah, "Kita buat _infotaiment_ tandingan." Ulang Ino

.

Itachi tersenyum evil, hei idemu bagus ayang Ino. Tentu aja itu cuma batin Itachi. "Bisa di coba.." gayanya gak butuh banget, tapi penasaran. Gak tahu _inner_ dia sudah sorak-sorak pake pom-pom.

Ino kelihatan girang, "Saya akan memandu acaranya," _nah? Itu namanya sambil menyelam nangkep kerang._ Sekali melakukan pekerjaan dia juga dapet yang ia mau. Bilang aja balas dendam karena Hinata nggak cerita apa-apa. Sialan tuh juru masak, dia kecolongan buat ngrebut Sasuke.

.

Alarm tanda bahaya berdengung di kepala Itachi, dia gak mau Ino jadi artis! Dia gak pengen menikahi artis! Dia gak pengen punya istri yang dikerubuti wartawan. Sial! Imajinasinya kelewat tinggi!

"Tapi ada syaratnya," Ck Itachi, kamu emang rubah berbulu ayam! Siapa ngibulin siapa sekarang! Hwehehehe..

"Deal!" Ino gak tahu apa yang menantinya nanti.

0*0*0*

**Happy Bunnies Time (HBT)**

**Original story by: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: All Chara are belongs with Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, AU, dan segalan kenistaan lainnya.**

**Chapter 3: ZONK!**

**(bagian satu)**

.

.

"Hinata-_buin_.." Sasuke menggoyangkan bahu kelinci mungilnya,

"Hmmm," masih dengan nada mengantuk yang serak-serak sexy, bikin Sasuke berpikiran untuk memanjangkan hari liburnya yang udah menginjak hari keempat. Dia juga udah memikirkan Lombok sebagai tujuan bulan madu berikutnya. _Hei..hei.. focus Sasuke!_

"Aku laper," rajuk Sasuke,

.

Sontak mata Hinata kebuka. Merasa aneh dengan perilaku Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke nggak terlalu peduli ama perut. Dia lebih peduli sama 'bawah perut'. Tapi beberapa hari ini, setelah kejadian ulang tahun pria yang ke dua puluh enam. Entah mengapa Sasuke manjanya jadi gak ketulungan. Hinata emang patut curiga kalau ada udang bibalik rempeyek (krauk-krauk, dong! #plak! Abaikan.)

"Nggak ada lagi yang bisa dimasak," keluh Hinata.

.

Sasuke cemberut, pasang wajah oh-so-cute yang bikin Hinata gemes pengen nower pipinya yang kelihatan nggak chubby. "Apa pesen aja ya?" gumamnya,

"Kamu pengen para wartawan tahu kita di dalam?"

_._

_Skak mat!_ Sial, para pengganggu itu masih di luar. Sasuke merutuki sifat gak pedulinya. Lalu ia keinget janji Itachi. Kenapa abangnya yang punya keriput itu gak segera mengatasi _disaster_ ini? Tanpa mengindahkan jam dinding yang nunjukin angka setengah sembilan (jam biasa Itachi memulai rapat) pria raven suami Hinata itu meraih hape di atas nakas.

"Mau apa, Sasu-pyon?" Hinata pasang wajah curiga, _dia gak bakal pesan makanan kan?_

Sasuke melirik bentar istrinya. Dengan gaya dingin dan stoic yang bikin Hinata sukses tersenyum. Inilah suami yang dia kenal dengan baik, cuek, cool, stoic, pokoknya kesannya mahal banget! Badboy kelas dewa, kyahahaha..

.

"Aku mau menelepon Itachi, kenapa dia belum membereskan para 'pengganggu' itu.

.

Tut..Tut..Tut, nada sambungan ini bikin Sasuke kesal.

"Cklek," _panggilannya udah masuk!_

"Bakka aniki," belum apa-apa aja udah nyembur Sas?

"Hei..hei, kau tidak tahu aku sedang rapat?!"

"Masa bodoh! Mana janjimu, aku malas berurusan dengan para 'lalat'."

"Ck..ckck," Itachi berdecak di ujung telepon, "Ini kami sedang membahasnya, kenapa sih kau tidak sabaran?" umpat sulung Uchiha itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" ulang Sasuke mengintimidatif.

"Huh," Itachi berdengus. "Siapkan dirimu, agenku menjemputmu sekarang,"

_._

_Agen? Kesannya misi ini kaya mission imposible aja._

0*0*0*

.

.

Apanya yang agen? Sasuke merutuki pilihan Itachi. Masa dia yang notabene CEO Uchiha Hotels and Retail (HnR) pake pakaian cleaning service dan naik gondola? Bah! Harga dirinya bisa jatuh bo! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Para lalat _ngejogrog_ di depan pintu. Alhasil dia hatus lewat jendela. Pake gondola yang biasa di pake buat lift untuk ngebersihin kaca apartement. Sial lagi! Hinata udah kaya koala yang nempel sama Sasuke. Siapa suruh istrinya _phobia_ ketinggian. Gimana kalau Hinata-_buin_ pingsan kalau udah sampai bawah? Anjr** Ita! Nama Itachi udah disandingkan ama binatang yang ada di Ragunan.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke udah masuk mobil yang disiapin ama Itachi. Sebelumnya, si Sasuke mampir dulu ke butik mamanya. Sebagai OKB (orang kaya banget) dia tengsin dong, ke gedung Uchiha Entertainment dengan pakaian ala upik abu gini. So, dia milih-milih setelan jas yang oke.

Ia agak tercengang ama pilihan Hinata, dress warna pastel yang tingginya diatas lutut. Udah gitu rambutnya agak di curly-curly gimana gitu. Aduh, _my buin.._ kita gak usah ke tempat Itachi aja ya? Gimana kalau langsung ke Lombok? _#plak! Abaikan imajinasi sesat Sasuke._

.

"Ekhem!" Sasuke bedehem untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya, "Udah siap?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dan bikin senyum Sasuke mengembang. _Here we go, babe.._

.

Sasuke mengamit lengan Hinata. Uuuggghh, Hinata ini unyu banget sih, kaya Barbie. Pake _dress_ diatas dengkul ama _greek shoes_ yang talinya membelit kaki jenjangnya. Udah mirip kaya dewi Yunani nih.

0*0*0*0

.

.

Gedung Uchiha Entertaiment masih ada di pusat kota. Terdiri dari sembilan belas lantai. Dari kesemuanya, ruangan Itachi berada di lantai sembilan. Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu kaca yang sengaja diburamkan. Di dintu itu ada ukiran huruf kanji bertuliskan; Uchiha Itachi. CEO.

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dia mendorong pintu itu. "Aniki," katanya sambil membawa Hinata masuk.

Rupanya Ino dan Itachi sudah menunggu kehadiran dua bintang besar yang lagi bersinar terang. Wajah Hinata memucat, Ino udah memamerkan seringaian. Pertanda buruk nih!

"Sepuluh menit lagi acara di mulai.." ujar Itachi yang bikin mata Sasuke melotot tajam.

0*0*0*

.

.

"Hallo pemirsa, bersama saya, host untuk acara info dan seputar gossip terbaru di Konoha. Ino Yamanaka dalam acara Merah Hitam. Selama tiga puluh menit kedepan, saya akan memandu kalian dalam acara ini."

_._

_Gaya Ino luwes dan centil, Itachi tidak menyesal memakai Ino sebagai host acara dadakan ini._

.

Saya dengan bangga memamerkan kedua guess dalam acara perdana saya. Ssthhh, Ino memasang pose berbisik. Ini benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga, ups ralat, Hinata Uchiha. Tapi sebelumnya, kita saksikan dulu pariwara yang mau lewat. Tetap di Merah Hitam..

.

Dan jeda iklan merajai acara baru yang dipandu Ino.

.

Seoarang assisten menjawil lengan Uchiha Itachi,

"Rating kita, bos.." ujarnya sambil memberikan tablet yang masih kelihatan baru kepada CEO-nya. Senyum Itachi mengembang. Hahaha, gak sia-sia nyulik Sasuke dan Hinata kesini. Gila! Cara abal ini justru berada di pucuk rating seantero Konoha. Mengalahkan acara Karin dan juga pelantikan gubernur baru Konoha si Baka Naruto yang nggak tahu kenapa bisa menang pemilihan legislatif. Ckckck.. magnet Hinata da Sasuke lebih ngena daripada Eya** Sub***. (Piiiippp Sensor! Gak boleh sebut merk!) mungkin sebaiknya Itachi mempertimbangkan acara ini untuk dilanjutkan. Tapi, tentu aja sebelumnya Ino harus menyetujui syaratnya.

0*0*0*0

.

.

"Oke pemirsa, masih bersama saya, Ino Yamanaka. Mari kita lanjutkan bincang-bincang kita bersama dua sejoli yang sukses bikin para pemirsa sesak nafas di sana."

"Apa kabar, Sasuke dan Hinata?" lanjut Ino.

"Baik," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis,

"Hn," khas Sasuke, dua konsonan.

"Nah, untuk informasi. Saya sebenarnya dalah teman sekolah kedua bintang kita ini." Ino melayangkan senyum yang efeknya bling-bling banget.

.

"Hinata-chan. Bisa di ceritakan bagaimana bisa kalian kenal dan pacaran? Karena setahuku kamu sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Sasuke-kun?" nah, Ino sudah melancarkan sendiri uneg-unegnya.

"Emm, ano—"

"Kami bertetangga. Bahkan kamar kami saling bersebrangan," Sasuke tiba-tiba aja buka mulut, yang bikin Hinata terkesima akan kejujuran pria yang jadi suaminya,

.

Masih dalam mode terkesima, Sasuke justru melanjutkan.

"Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu.."

.

Ciecie.. Hinata tidak pernah tahu itu, dan ia terharu. Cewek mana yang gak melting kalau diginiin? "Sasu-pyon.." gumamnya lirih.

.

"Sayangnya dia tak pernah melihatku.." ujar sasuke sambil memamerkan senyum tulus yang kelihatan oh-waw-so-cute. Yang bikin cewek-cewek klepek-klepek termasuk Ino dan Author. (Bayangin senyumnya Edward Cullen nyantol di mata).

"Oh ya?" Ino tertarik, ia baru tahu pengakuan ini. "Bukannya dulu kamu adalah Prince of KIHS?" cecar Ino.

"Itulah.." Sauke menjawab, "Karena aku terlalu tampan untuknya, jadi dia lebih memilih yang biasa aja,"

_._

_._

_Ngek! Kumat lagi narsisnya!_

Hinata memutar mata bosan, Ino ngasih senyum, dengan ngangkat ujung bibirnya. _Dasar narsis!_ Inner Ino mencela.

"Nah, Hinata. Bagaimana kalian pacaran? Setahuku, Sasuke bukan typemu.."

Sasuke ngasih deathglare yang sama sekali gak ngefek sama Ino.

.

"Hmm," Hinata mengingat-ingat. "Aku bertemu lagi dengannya di pesta tahun baru keluarga kami setahun setelah lulus sekolah. Saat itu, Sasuke-kun sedang libur dan pulang ke rumah. Lalu setelah ngobrol-ngobrol kami saling bertukar nomor telepon dan e-mail. Meski ia harus kembali ke luar negri untuk study, kami sering berkomunikasi.."

.

Ino dan Sasuke serta pemirsa di luar sana merasakan aura tegang, seolah cerita ini bakalilang kalu ditinggal berkedip.

.

"Akhir tahun itu, Sasuke mengirimkan selembar tiket untuk menyusulnya ke Cambridge, Massachusetts, AS. Aku melewatkan ulang tahunku bersamanya di musim salju itu.."

Sasuke tersenyum, mengenang lagi acara 'nembaknya' di waktu itu,

.

"Sasuke bilang; Jangan lepaskan tanganku.." Hinata menarik nafas, asmbil sesekali melirik suaminya, "Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan memintamu sebagai pacar, namun sebagai kekasih hati.."

Ino melemparkan senyum tulus yang sedikit sedih, tapi ia tahu, Hinata dan Sasuke pantas bahagia.

.

"Kekasih, eh?!" Ino mengerling menggoda, "Maknanya lebih dalam ketimbang pacar sih," ujarnya kalem. "Ok, lanjutkan.."

"Aku belum bisa memberi jawaban. Karena baru tahun baru berikutnya aku menjawabnya.."

"Kau menjawab apa?" Ino antusias,

.

"Dia menolakku," Sasuke yang menjawab dengan wajah muram,

"Apa?!" Ino geleng-geleng gak percaya.

"Itu, karena aku masih belum paham arti dirimu, " kilah Hinata. "Tapi sebulan kemudian kan kita jadian," cicitnya,

.

"Ohh so sweeettt.." Ino menimpali,

.

"Iya, karena kau takut kehilangan aku," Sasuke memamerkan _devil smirk _andalannya.

Hinata merona,

"Apa itu benar?" Ino ini kepo banget!

"Hu'um. Habisnya Sasuke tidak menghubungi aku lagi. Kupikir.. kupikir.."

.

"Kau pikir apa?" wajah Sasuke mendekat,

Hinata blushing, Ino tercengang,

"Kupikir kau dapat cewek lain," Ucapnya lirih.

.

Sasuke menyeringai, tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melumat bibir Hinata.

.

.

Itachi panic, mengkode time out. Ino, paham.

"Maaf pemirsa, sepertinya kita harus jeda iklan.. tetap setia di chanel Anda. Masih di Merah Hitam.." ujar Ino membiarkan jeda iklan bergentayangan beberapa waktu.

_Fyyuuuhhh. Hard day for everyone, uh?_

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

maaaffff, saya terlambat update. Saya nggak bermaksud melupakannya. Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat dunia maya saya, **Kere dan Yuko. **Yang setia menyemangati saya update di facebook. Tapi bukan berarti chapter ini hanya untuk mereka. Semua untuk pembaca. Hehehe, trimakasih karena menunggu.

.

Oke, kita bahas review dulu :3

**.**

**.**

**Dewi Natalia: **hehehe, saya juga ngebayangin betapa crowdednya suasana di luar pintu apartemen Sasuke. Eniwei, apakah kamu terhibur di chap ini? **KumbangBimbang: **nggak perlu komen, Sasu-pyon emang gitu. Dia kan iblis#Plak! Hehehe, makasih dah di review, padahal aku menanti komen panjangmu. **Hel Hazelnut: **iya nih, Sasu-pyon emang raja nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ups: panggil saya Poro atau Pho-chan(panggilan saya di tempat kerja). **Yukori Kazaqi: **chapter ini buat dirimu loh! Pengganti kecewa karena G-Projectnya kependekan. Hehehe, ini penyemangat buat kamu, kapan kamu selesai Hiatus? **Flowers lavender: **hahaha, iya keluarga Hentai kayaknya #dihajarrameramesama keluargaUchiha. **Moofstar: daku suka reviewmu. ** Gangguan untuk pasangan Hinata Buin dan Sasu-pyon mungkin chapter depan. Tunggu saja, ya.. (^_^) **Anne Garbo: **karena aku ngefans sama tulisan kamu, jadi kupanggil senpai deh, hwehehe.. :3 *Aku gak terlalu rajin. Cuma daripada kluyuran gajelas. #Jempolguysensei balik untukmu. **Nafita137: **nggak end dong, ini konsep nyinetron, tiap hari striping, hehehe, jangan bosen yah :3 **Nevelia neil: **aku juga ngerasa humornya di chap kemarin kurang, ini juga. Gak tahu kenapa feelnya jadi belok arah gini. Maaf lok updatenya lama. **Chibi beary: **haha, iya, Sasu raja mesum! **Guest (Anna) **semoga kamu menikmati cerita ini. (^_^) **Penelopi: **ayaya.. aku juga#Plak! Aku akan lebih bersemangat lagi. Yosh! **Dinar Scarfey: **makasih lok bikin kamu senyum, apakah kali ini saya masih berhasil bikin kamu senyum? **"N" **iya, Sasu emang gak perlu kejutan dari mami Mikoto. Cukup Hinata aja :3 do'a kan Sasu cepet dapet anak ya, khekheke.. **Molika-chan. **Ini dah lanjut.

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yang baca, sankyuuu semuanya.**

**Review lagi dong, :3**

**Best regard;**

**PORORO90.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hallo pemirsa, bersama saya, host untuk acara info dan seputar gossip terbaru di Konoha. Ino Yamanaka dalam acara Merah Hitam. Selama tiga puluh menit kedepan, saya akan memandu kalian dalam acara ini." _

_Gaya Ino luwes dan centil, Itachi tidak menyesal memakai Ino sebagai host acara dadakan ini._

"_Saya dengan bangga memamerkan kedua guess dalam acara perdana saya. Ssthhh," Ino memasang pose berbisik. "Ini benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga, ups ralat, Hinata Uchiha. Tapi sebelumnya, kita saksikan dulu pariwara yang mau lewat. Tetap di Merah Hitam.."_

_Dan iklan merajai acara baru yang dipandu Ino._

_Seoarang assisten menjawil lengan Uchiha Itachi,_

"_Rating kita, bos.." ujarnya sambil memberikan tablet yang masih kelihatan baru kepada CEO-nya. Senyum Itachi mengembang. Hahaha, gak sia-sia nyulik Sasuke dan Hinata kesini. Gila! Cara abal ini justru berada di pucuk rating seantero Konoha. Mengalahkan acara Karin dan juga pelantikan gubernur baru Konoha si Baka Naruto yang nggak tahu kenapa bisa menang pemilihan legislatif. Ckckck.. magnet Hinata da Sasuke lebih ngena daripada Eya** Sub***. (Piiiippp Sensor! Gak boleh sebut merk!) mungkin sebaiknya Itachi mempertimbangkan acara ini untuk dilanjutkan. Tapi, tentu aja sebelumnya Ino harus menyetujui syaratnya._

_0*0*0*0_

_Oke pemirsa, masih bersama saya, Ino Yamanaka. Mari kita lanjutkan bincang-bincang kita bersama dua sejoli yang sukses bikin para pemirsa sesak nafas di sana._

"_Apa kabar, Sasuke dan Hinata?"_

"_Baik," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis,_

"_Hn," khas Sasuke, dua konsonan._

"_Nah, untuk informasi. Saya sebenarnya dalah teman sekolah kedua bintang kita ini." Ino melayangkan senyum yang efeknya bling-bling banget._

"_Hinata-chan. Bisa di ceritakan bagaimana bisa kalian kenal dan pacaran? Karena setahuku kamu sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Sasuke-kun?" nah, Ino sudah melancarkan sendiri uneg-unegnya._

"_Emm, ano—"_

"_Kami bertetangga. Bahkan kamar kami saling bersebrangan," Sasuke tiba-tiba aja buka mulut, yang bikin Hinata terkesima akan kejujuran pria yang jadi suaminya,_

_Masih dalam mode terkesima, Sasuke justru melanjutkan._

"_Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu.."_

_Ciecie.. Hinata tidak pernah tahu itu, dan ia terharu. Cewek mana yang gak melting kalau diginiin? "Sasu-pyon.." gumamnya lirih._

"_Sayangnya dia tak pernah melihatku.." ujar sasuke sambil memamerkan senyum tulus yang kelihatan oh-waw-so-cute. Yang bikin cewek-cewek klepek-klepek termasuk Ino dan Author. (Bayangin senyumnya Edward Cullen nyantol di mata)._

"_Oh ya?" Ino tertarik, ia baru tahu pengakuan ini. "Bukannya dulu kamu adalah Prince of KIHS?" cecar Ino._

"_Itulah.." Sauke menjawab, "Karena aku terlalu tampan untuknya, jadi dia lebih memilih yang biasa aja,"_

_Ngek! Kumat lagi narsisnya!_

_Hinata memutar mata bosan, Ino ngasih senyum, dengan ngangkat ujung bibirnya. Dasar narsis! Inner Ino mencela._

"_Nah, Hinata. Bagaimana kalian pacaran? Setahuku, Sasuke bukan typemu.."_

_Sasuke ngasih deathglare yang sama sekali gak ngefek sama Ino._

"_Hmm," Hinata mengingat-ingat. "Aku bertemu lagi dengannya di pesta tahun baru keluarga kami setahun setelah lulus sekolah. Saat itu, Sasuke-kun sedang libur dan pulang ke rumah. Lalu setelah ngobrol-ngobrol kami saling bertukar nomor telepon dan e-mail. Meski ia harus kembali ke luar negri untuk study, kami sering berkomunikasi.."_

_Ino dan Sasuke serta pemirsa di luar sana merasakan aura tegang, seolah cerita ini bakalilang kalu ditinggal berkedip._

"_Akhir tahun itu, Sasuke mengirimkan selembar tiket untuk menyusulnya ke Cambridge, Massachusetts, AS. Aku melewatkan ulang tahunku bersamanya di musim salju itu.."_

_Sasuke tersenyum, mengenang lagi acara 'nembaknya' di waktu itu,_

"_Sasuke bilang; Jangan lepaskan tanganku.." Hinata menarik nafas, asmbil sesekali melirik suaminya, "Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan memintamu sebagai pacar, namun sebagai kekasih hati.."_

_Ino melemparkan senyum tulus yang sedikit sedih, tapi ia tahu, Hinata dan Sasuke pantas bahagia._

"_Kekasih, eh?!" Ino mengerling menggoda, "Maknanya lebih dalam ketimbang pacar sih," ujarnya kalem. "Ok, lanjutkan.."_

"_Aku belum bisa memberi jawaban. Karena baru tahun baru berikutnya aku menjawabnya.."_

"_Kau menjawab apa?" Ino antusias,_

"_Dia menolakku," Sasuke yang menjawab dengan wajah muram,_

"_Apa?!" Ino geleng-geleng gak percaya._

"_Itu, karena aku masih belum paham arti dirimu, " kilah Hinata. "Tapi sebulan kemudian kan kita jadian," cicitnya,_

"_Ohh so sweeettt.." Ino menimpali,_

"_Iya, karena kau takut kehilangan aku," Sasuke memamerkan devil smirk andalannya._

_Hinata merona,_

"_Apa itu benar?" Ino ini kepo banget!_

"_Hu'um. Habisnya Sasuke tidak menghubungi aku lagi. Kupikir.. kupikir.."_

"_Kau pikir apa?" wajah Sasuke mendekat,_

_Hinata blushing, Ino tercengang,_

"_Kupikir kau dapat cewek lain," Ucapnya lirih._

_Sasuke menyeringai, tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melumat bibir Hinata._

_Itachi panic, mengkode time out. Ino, paham._

"_Maaf pemirsa, sepertinya kita harus jeda iklan.. tetap setia di chanel Anda. Masih di Merah Hitam.." ujar Ino membiarkan jeda iklan bergentayangan beberapa waktu._

_._

_Fyyuuuhhh. Hard day for everyone, uh?_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Bunnies Time (HBT)**

**Original story by: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: All Chara are belongs with Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, AU, dan segalan kenistaan lainnya.**

**Oh, iya hampir lupa; ini semi 'M'**

(terimakasih saran Anda sungguh membantu ^^)

**Chapter 3: ZONK!**

**(bagian dua)**

.

.

Oke, acara untuk sementara di jeda oleh iklan-ilkan yang mendadak kepengen eksis di acara perdana Ino. Itachi memijit pelipisnya, antara kepengen pingsan, mupeng, juga bosan melihat acara adiknya. Oke, mungkin ini cemburu. Melihat betapa mesranya dua sejoli itu. Alasannya jelas, sebagai kakak dia dilangkahin, dan oke, Itachi ngerti kalau Sasuke emang baru aja meried. Tapi gak segitunya kaleee..

"Ekhem, ekhem.. " Itachi ngasih kode supaya adegan coret mesum coret yang masih ditayangkan siang bolong gini.

.

Adiknya ini jenius, tapi ada yang bilang orang jenius ama orang goblok itu beda tipis. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke mendecih, benci dengan moment hotnya diintrupsi Itachi, "Hn,"

"Ingat tentang kode etik, oke? Acara ini masih di tonton semua umur, jadi tolong, kendalikan dirimu.

.

Hinata buru-buru membuang muka, merutuki dirinya yang terbawa pesona Sasuke.

.

"Kalau kau meried mungkin kau akan punya hasrat untuk nyosor Ino kemana-mana"

Olala…

.

.

Apakah Sasuke baru saja membocorkan sesuatu pada semua orang?!

.

Hinata mencowel lengan si kelinci item, "Ups, _my buin, _ aku nggak sengaja.." ujarnya polos yang nggak jadi polos di muka Itachi.

.

Dengan tampang sangar yang di sebut kece oleh para crew, Ita ngasih deathglare ke adiknya yang rada sarap. Ino berkacak pinggang.

_Uchiha Itachiiiiiii _batin wanita blonde itu geram.

.

"Uchiha-san. Bisa kita bicara?"

0*0*0

.

.

Oh, rupanya adanya _talk show _lagi di ruangan Itachi.

.

Uchiha Itachi itu jenius, sumpah! Hanya saja dia agak kalah pamor dari adiknya. Soal tampang, meski agak keriputan, tapi dia yakin nggak akan ditolak Ino. Bukannya kepedean ya, cuma naluri Uchiha itu bakat turun-temurun. Mereka punya jiwa narsis dan tingkat over pede yang udah ditabokin(?) dari sononya gitu.

"Uchiha Itachi, bisa Anda jelaskan apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke?!" Ino dengan berapi-api nanya ke bosnya.

_._

_Aduh ayang Ino, kalo kamu marah kamu itu makin sexy deh. Coba sini, aku pengen nyium bibirmu.._

.

Ino melotot saat Ita justru senyum-senyum gaje dan diem aja ketika dia marah. _Ini bukan trik kan? _Ino berkata dalam hati.

Itachi justru bangkit dari kursinya.

Ino kira Itachi bakal marah-marah,

.

"Uchiha-san, kau pikir aku sedang bicara dengan siapa hmm?! Jangan bikin aku kaya boneka bodoh seperti ini!" matanya mengekor pada atasannya yang tiba-tiba aja udah ada di hadapannya.

_._

_Aha.. apa Ino bilang tadi? Dia udah pakai bahasa aku-kau? Cieh.. cieh.. kamu nggak tahu ya, kalau abang Itachi udah kebelet ama kamu?_

Tanpa aba-aba si abang sudah mendekap Ino.

GREP!

.

.

Ino gak bisa berkata-kata. Kehilangan kata-kata bahkan untuk bilang, "Demi Tuhan!" yang baru aja melintas di kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak gratis.." bisiknya di telinga si gadis blonde Yamanaka.

_._

_Apa Ino gak salah dengar? Kalau ternyata si keriput ini tiba-tiba jadi punya sura sexy yang bikin dia nelen ludah. Oalah Inoooo… Ino, kamu mungkin kena genjutsunya itachi.. keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan ilmu klenik macam pelet dan gendam loh, makanya ati-ati.. (Plak!)_

.

Bulu kuduk Ino meremang saat Ita tiba-tiba aja mengarahkan hidungnya buat mnyesap aroma tubuh sexynya Ino. Si keriput melepaskan pelukan yang bikin Ino seakan gak rela. Tahu perubahan ekspresi wajah Ino bikin Itachi pede untuk menerapkan jurus ke dua dari buku 'How to be sexy boy' karangan sensei Phorhorho yang udah terkenal ke seluruh negri. _Hell yeah! Anda sudah berhasil saudara Itachi.._

Itachi mendekatkan wajah, bikin Ino ikutan blushing kaya Hinata.

"Syaratnya mutlak.." suara rendah Itachi bikin sekujur tubuh Ino mati rasa, _apa dia kesemutan?_

Kecupan manis mendarat di bibir sexy Ino Yamanaka. _Tunggu! Mereka kissing?!_

.

Ino merasa Itachi itu aneh, kadang lucu, kadang seram, tapi dari semuanya dia paling aneh saat Itachi berubah jadi laki-laki sexy yang beberapa detik lalu sukses menciumnya! Dan dia justru jadi cewek ababil yang gak akan nolak dicium sama atasannya kan?

_._

_Apa? Atasan?! Yuhuuuuu.. dimana akal sehatmu Ino?!_

.

PLAK!

Kali ini bukan author loh,

.

Itachi pasang wajah cengo kenapa buku petunjuknya nggak berhasil, sambil memegangi pipinya yang mendadak nyeri setelah ditempeleng Ino si pujaan hati.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Ino berlagak bego khas sinetron kelas Negara yang punya symbol Garuda.

Itachi pasang seringaian yang bikin Ino terhipnotis sekali lagi.

_._

_._

_Oke, practice make perfect. Just try it again.. and again…_

Kali ini Itachi nyosor lagi, dengan rada tergesa dan posesif, bikin Ino kehilangan control diri, melihat pujaannya udah megap-megap, Itachi melepaskan pagutan,

"Ayo kita menikah," desisnya setelah itu.

.

Olala.. apakah perintah ini nyampe di kuping Ino?

.

Ino ganti cengo, dua kali ciuman ngajak kawin.. ampun Itachi..Itachi..

"Mau lagi kan," sumpah! Demi Tuhan! Yang dipopulerkan oleh Ar** Wigu** otak Itachi udah korslet.

Mendekat sekali lagi ke wajah Ino, si pujaan kayanya (?) ngasi lampu ijo, seijo rumput yang bergoyang, maka Itachi sekali lagi mencium bibir Ino.

.

Lalu pintu terbuka,

"BAKA ANIKI!" terikan setan ini bikin itachi dan Ino terinterupsi.

.

Saking kagetnya bikin acara sacral ini jadi kaya adegan siput yang yang tiba-tiba aja dikasih garem!

"SASUKEEE!" geram si kakak.

Dengan tampang watados, Sasuke ngasih kerlingan. "Mau dilanjut gak interview-nya?!"

_Hahaha.. tahu kan siapa yang bego di acara ini?!_

0*0*0

.

.

Ino dan Sasuke keluar ruangan. Sementara itachi masih menormalkan detak jantungnya. Cih! Sial, bener kata adiknya, nyium bibir cewek itu sifatnya _addicted. _Lebih memabukkan dari alcohol. Aduh ayang Ino, kapan abang bisa nyium lagi…?

Lelaki sulung keluarga Uchiha itu menekan angka tujuh di hapenya yang kinclong. Menunggu panggilannya tersambung pada emak tersayang.

"Hallo.." nah, suara emaknya aja masih terdengar kriuk-kriuk di telinga, gimana kalau dia nelfon ayang Ino? Duh, dari tadi kok ayang Ino ngeksis di kepalanya sih?

"Hallo?" suara di seberang mengulang pertanyaan.

"Ibu, aku akan segera menikah.."

"…"

"…"

Kenapa jadi hening seperti ini,

"Ya ampun nakkkk, sudah berapa tahun ibu pengen dengar kabar ini…"

Itachi pasang senyum lebar yang gak biasa dia peragakan,

"Siapa gadis itu?!"

"Ibu sudah sering ketemu,"

Mikoto tahu siapa yang di maksud, "Ino-chan?"

"Siapa lagi," itachi menerawang, memabayangkan gimana bahagianya dia saat ada di resepsi nanti. _Haloooo, itu masih lama kaliiii.._

"Kabar bagus! Selamat ya, huuuuuu.. ibu sudah gak sabar untuk mengumumkannya.."

.

JDER!

Itachi lupa kalau Ino belum ngasih persetujuan.

_Olala, apakah ini yang bisa disebut jenius, eh—_

.

"Jangan dulu bu, sebelum aku dan Ino memberitahu semua secara resmi.." ujar si sulung diplomatis.

"Oh, oke..oke.." meski nggak keliatan di telepon, di ujung sana nyonya Uchiha Mikoto manggut-manggut.

"Udah bu, bye."

"Bye.."

0*0*0

.

.

Acara sudah mau dimulai, tapi tampaknya Ino kurang focus.

"Hei, Ino-chan.." tegur Hinata,

"Ya.." Ino salah tingkah,

"Kenapa bibirmu bengkak?" pertanyaan ini sukses bikin wajah Ino merona.

"Iie (enggak).." Ino mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, _siaaaaalll kau ITACHI… rutuknya dalam hati._

"Hinata-chan.., bisa aku pinjam lipglossmu?" kata Ino sambil tersenyum,

"Oh, oke.." Hinata mengaduk isi tas kecil di tangnnya. "Ini.." katanya sambil mengeluarkan _lippgloss_ rasa cherry yang bikin Sasuke ketagihan.

Setelah memakainya Ino mengulurkan lagi _lipgloss _Hinata.

.

.

"OK, kamera _rolling_… ACTION!" sang pengarah acara mengintruksi.

"Bertemu kembali dengan saya, Ino Yamanaka, dalam program perdana Merah-Hitam." Ino tersenyum saat wajahnya di _close up._

"Masih bersama duo pasangan fenomenal Konoha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cantik Hinata dan suaminya, Sasuke.. Oke, sebelumnya kita kembali ke pertanyaan tadi. Bagaimana kalin bisa memutuskan untuk menikah,"

Hinata tersenyum tulus yang bikin dia kelihatan kaya malaikat,

"Sasuke-kun, menagih janji kepadaku.."

"Nah, Sasuke, kira-kira janji apa yang kau tagih itu, eh—"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Seharusnya dia menikahiku setelah sekolahnya di Paris selesai. Tidak kusangka dia malah mengikat kontrak dengan _agency _kakakku.."

"Jadi kau marah, Hina-chan menjadi _chef_ untuk acara kakakmu?" alis Ino terangkat, heran terhadap pemikiran Uchiha.

"Siapa yang tidak marah jika pacarmu di pasang-pasangkan dengan orang lain? Apa aku tidak cemburu kalau Sabaku itu berusaha terus mendekati istriku?"

_Ino tersenyum, gila, si Sasuke udah pasang pengumuman perang nih?!_

.

"Maaf, sebelumnya Sasuke-san. Tapi, yang saya tahu, Sabaku Gaara itu bukankah cinta pertama Hinata-chan.."

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut, marah dia. Untuk apa, si Ino membahas itu di sini? Aura dingin menguar di udara, bikin Ino bergidik ngeri juga. Ia tak sengaja bikin Sasuke tersinggung.

Sasuke dengan itelejensi tinggi, mengubah haluan. Ia memasang _devil smirk_ andalannya yang dilihat jutaan pemirsa di luar sana. Ia yakin senyum ini bisa meluluhkan jutaan pasang mata ibu-ibu dan wanita-wanita yang melihat tayangan ini.

"Lagipula akulah yang terakhir untuk Hinata, dan apakah kalian bisa menolak pesonaku?"

.

Ow..owww.. so sweeetttt babe..

.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mengumumkan.. kalau Hinata Hyuuga sudah tidak ada lagi, yang ada hanya Hinata Uchiha, mohon kelak kalian bisa memahami itu.." ujar Sasuke diplomatis, lalu mengecup pelan punggung tangan kanan isterinya.

Ia yakin-seyakin-yakinnya para cewek bakal histeris liat sifat _gentle _ yang baru saja di tunjukkan.

Ino tersenyum, melihat dua sejoli ini. Tapi sayangnya dia melihat kode kalau acara kudu di selesaikan.

.

"Nah.. pemirsa, sepertinya adegan manis ini harus saya potong. Karena keterbatasan waktu, kami segenap crew yang bertugas mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pemirsa setia." Ino memasang wajah yang manis,

"Shhhtttt, adegan untuk besok, bagaimana kalau kita undang mantan-mantan Hinata?" bisik Ino di depan kamera.

Ino lalu melanjutkan senyum manisnya, "Tetap setia dengan acar Merah Hitam, karena besok aka nada hal seru di sini. Sampai jumpaaaa.." Ino melambaikan tangan.

**.**

**_TBC_**

**A/n**

**Hahaha, berakhir dengan tidak gajenya. (smirk)**

Terima kasih kepada reader yang masih setia menunggu update-an fict abal saya ini. Sumpah, saya terkena virus WB. Dan yah, saya justru update fict baru yang judulnya Angel/Bitch (Sasu-Hina-Ita-Madara). Kalau berkenan, baca juga dong.. (PLak! *promosi mode on.)

Oke kita bahas review dulu:

**Anne Garbo (senpai):** ya, chap kemaren emang kependekan, saya memang terlalu keburu-buru. Sekarang udah panjang kan.. (^_^) eniwai sekarang udah tahu kan syarat Itachi, review lagi ya.. ** : **ni saya udah apdet, semoga menghibur kaya chap kemarin ya.. XD **Yukori Kazaqi: **yukoooo, daku kangen dirimu loh, ya, hiatus kelamaan emang gak enak. Kaya ada yang hilang, hampa gitu. Ni di lanjut kok (^_^) **Yamanaka Emo: **eh, namanya sama kaya ayangnya abang Itachi gini, (Plak!) Sasu emang cool tapi narsis, sedang abang ita tu culun tapi ngegemesin. Hahaha.. **Dewi Natalia: **saya suka imajinasi kamu, hehe.. ya kadang saya juga pengen buat prekuel dari Reunion Skandal (ini sekuelnya). Tapi, saya suka review-mu. Bisa minta review lagi nggak? *kedip-kedip. **Nafita137 : **iya, Hinata emang bikin gak nahan, Hinata masih dalam proses ke sana. Tenang ajan, bentar lagi kamu bakal dapat kabar itu kok. (^_^) **Moofstar: **kya.. aku kanggeeeeennn ama kamu (Plak!) hehe, saya gak pake nama Merah-Putih, cz kesannya jadi gak menghargai bangsa ini, (Sok patriot! Plak! *abaikan) iya, duo Uchiha jadi nista di sini :3 udah muncul kenistaan mereka kan, ini dah lanjut. Terus review ya, khekhekhe.. **Flowers lavender: **acaranya tayang perdana udah kaya gini, tapi mungkin chap depan udah gak make adegan acara ini. Soalnya focus ke acara Sasu-Hina, jadi mungkin acara Ino dibikin pojok author (di bawah review) **KERE: ampun, kamu jadi review? Makasih ya..** ngomong-ngomong ini hadiah ultahmu loh, hahaha.. **Himesabakunouchiha: **makasih sarannya, itu sangat membantu untuk author pemula kaya saya (^_^) tapi dari semua review, review kamu yang paling ngasih saya inspirasi. Maaf karena gak update kilat. **Guest: **makasih atas pujiannya, minta review lagi dongggg.. *kedip-kedip. **Lavenderaven: **Uchiha dari sononya mesum, hahaha.. #ditabok duo Uchiha. **Chibi Beary: **iya, sasu minta dibikinin adek sama HInata, kyaaaa… iya, ini apdet maaf lama (-_^)/ **Guest(2): **lanjut juga, kyahahaha.. **Hashegawa Michiyo Geld: **lanjut juga (^-^) **Putri Wannabe Happy: **ganbatte kudasaiiii (y) **Seta citara: **hahaha, baru lihat aja nosebleed, eniwei makasih dah di review. Ya, saya juga makasih udah dikunjungi. Mohon bantuannya..(lho?!) ehehe, selera humor saya sedang menurun. Tapi saya usahakan untuk memperbaikinya, yoooosssshhhh! **Rhe Mulya Young SHL (senpai): ** saya terharu sudah di review, saya sudah berusaha, semoga anda berkenan. Boleh minta review lagi? #pasangjuruspupyeyesnojutsu.

**.**

**.**

**POJOK AUTHOR:**

.

.

Jarak yang bisa di tempuh dengan mobil,-

Ada pepatah yang bilang, jaman sekarang kalo gak gila-gilaan bisa-bisa gak kebagian. Kebagian apa coba? Hhhmmm, kebagian durian runtuh? May be, kebagian duit? May be, kebagian gossip terbaru? Oh yes! Ibu-ibu perkumpulan OKB (orang kaya banget) biasa ngadain arisan bareng.

Diketuai oleh Mami Kushina yang berwajah imut tapi bikin bulu kuduk meremang, selaku Manager acara Arisan Ibu-ibu Ceria. Perempuan mungil berambut merah menyala ini pandai bener urusan tagih-menagih.

Yak, selanjutnya Mami Mikoto selaku bidang sarana prasarana dan promosi, secara anak-anaknya sukses punya akomodasi semua. Baca: Sasuke punya banyak hotel and mall, trus si Itachi punya broadcast sendiri, Uchiha entertainment(agency-nya bo!) ama Uchiha TV.

Untuk urusan birokrasi serahkan pada Mami Yoshino. Dia itu istrinya menteri pertahanan Nasional Konoha, trus anaknya yang ganteng nan pinter seantero Konoha si abang Shikamaru Nara kan jadi Inspektur termuda gitu, jadi aman dari nyang namanya razia.

Apakah anggotanya cuma tiga biji? Oohhh tidddaaaaakkk, itu adalah pengurus tetapnya. Lainnya seperti ibunya Neji, ibunya Choji, ibunya Sakura juga ikutan. Ibunya Ino dimana? Hmmm, nyonya Yamanaka kan udah 'rest in peace' sama kaya maminya Hinata. Kayaknya mereka sahabatan setia, kompak banget pergi ke surganya. Trus sebenernya Ino ama Hinata juga sahabatan, cuma rada sayang kalau anaknya renggang gegara si kunyuk raven.

Acara ngocok arisan Ibu-ibu Ceria (I2C dibaca: i tu si) di mulai, setelah menyanyikan Hymne semangat masa muda yang dipopulerkan sama abang Might Gui, mereka menyempatkan diri menonton siaran live yang lagi merajai rating dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seperempat jam!

Mereka menyimak Ino Yamanaka, dan duo sejoli yang baru aja menggetarkan seantero Konoha gara-gara skandal reuni. Dari semua orang yang ada di sana Mami Yoshino yang paling shock! Gimana enggak kalo artis idolanya diembat oleh keluarga rival sendiri? Loh, mami Mikoto ama yoshino itu rival tho?

Ya begitulah, dahulu kala si malas Shikaku itu mantan pacarnya si artis Mikoto. Adegan jeles gak berhenti sampai Mikoto udah menikah sama raden mas Fugaku Uchiha. Ya gimana lagi, namanya juga rival, benci-benci-perhatian gitu.

Mami Mikoto itu mantan artis, tau dong gimana ngadepin orang dengan tingkat menyebalkan maximum kaya ehem*ibunya*ehem Tuan Nanas. Jadi dia cukup pasang senyum memikat dan tampang tak berdosa yang bikin panas suasana ibu-ibu arisan I-tu-si.

"Eniwei ibu-ibu.., setelah Hinata gak jadi mantu eik, kayaknya Ino Yamanaka bisa dipertimbangkan menjadi calon mantu.." Mami Yoshino Nara mulai lagi acara promosi anaknya yang kelewat ganteng dan pintar.

Mikoto, diam-diam ketawa nista dalam hati, _ya ampun Itachi.. kamu emang kece, nak!_

"Ano, maaf ya Yoshino-san, bukannya apa-apa sih. Demi menghindari skandal, lebih dulu saya sampaikan. Anak sulung saya, Itachi Uchiha, akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Ino.."

.

JDER! Alamak..

Shika, malang sekali nasibmu..

.

"Tch! Dasar serakah!" decih mami Yoshino murka.

(END of 'POJOK Author')


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke meremas dokumen yang ada di tangannya, nggak peduli deh berapa juta yen yang bakal melayang kalo isinya nggak jadi _deal_. Wajahnya udah kaya Itachi, keriput merajalela gara-gara film yang baru akan tayang- inget BARU AKAN TAYANG! Di stasiun swasta milik Itachi, si abang tersayang yang udah tergila-gila ama ulet kuning, a.k.a Ino.

Ia menggeram, bikin sekertaris pribadinya yang berasal dari Suna sono mikir pengen pulang secepatnya. Gadis manis inosen yang punya rambut coklat itu ngintip bosnya diam-diam. Dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira, mungkin inilah saatnya ia terbebas dari bos yang hobinya bikin dia lembur tahunan. Hei, emang ada yang lembur _full _setahun? Hmmm, lebih baik tanyain deh ama si Sasuke. Gara-gara pengen dapat predikat suami paling sayang istri (SPSI) doi sampai bela-belain gak pernah ngerjain tugas kantor lebih dari jam lima sore. Setelah itu apa pekerjaan rutin Sasuke kalau sudah lepas dari jam lima sore. Uhukk.. uhukkk… kasi tau gak ya? Ih, dasar reader kepo!

Ya tentu aja godain Hinata-_buin_ dong ah! Ngapain coba kalo nggak program utama Uchiha, tentu aja percepatan cucu Fugaku dan cucu Hiashi. Fufufu.. Siapa suruh Hinata diciptain super imut, huh-? Makanya Sasuke demen banget ngucel-ngucel tuh cewek di kasur.

Ingat teman-teman, Sasuke merupakan serigala berbulu ayam. Dia di luar kelihatan kalem,cuek, trus sok berkuasa, tapi kalo udah ketemu Hinata + kasur dia akan menjadi liar. Inget adegan Jacob Black mau bertranformasi jadi _warewolf_? Nah kaya gitu..

Nggak pake baju, trus perut sixpacknya keliatan. Nggggg.. jangan bayangin bulu oke! Sebagai pembaca dan author budiman, saya larang anda membayangkan adegan bulu dan juga pakaian robek! Ini bukan twilight, ini SasuHina woy!

Oke, abaikan.

Kita kembali ke obyek!

Sekertaris Sasuke udah merasa kalau sang bos murka dan mau dipecat. Emang apa kesalahannya sehingga si bos menggeram ama melototin dia seperti itu? Apa salahnya? Dia hanya korban! Dan ia hanya seorang gadis lugu yang gak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan namanya aja Matsuri. Gak terlalu keren buat jadi sekertaris jujur, taat sama rajin kan? Jadi apa kesalahannya? _-alay banget deh sinetron di negeri yang di dadanya ada burung-_

"Matsuri!"

Si sekertaris udah gemetar gergaji (*ngek! Dia emang penggemar lagu koploan) dia pasti dipecat. Duh… Gusti… Dosa apa yang diperbuat gadis culun ini, sehingga dia dapat bos yang doyan ngumbar _deathglare_ kemana-mana. Cuek bebek, sangat cuek bahkan untuk tahu kalau gaji ketigabelasnya masih tertahan di HRD.

"Y-ya.." gagap kan. Kalo urusan duit dia tanggap. Tapi lok berhadapan sama Uchiha Sasuke, orang sebesar dan selebar Choji Akamichi, si _head chef_ restonya Uchiha Royal Hotel bakal segera mengkeret dan merasakan aura diet ketat. Siapa yang masih doyan makan setelah diomeli ama CEO muda yang sok perfeksionis, ha? Lu ngarti kan kalau Sasuke punya lidah tajem setajam jarum suntik. Meski keliatan kecil tapi bikin trauma.

"Aku—" Sasuke bicara tanpa ekspresi, tapi justru itulah yang ditakutkan Matsuri, "Aku nggak gaji kamu buat NONTON TV!" nadanya datar, sumpah. Juga nggak pake teriak. Tapi efeknya boooo, angin menggelegar, suara petir, lebih parahnya bikin suasana nyaman jadi mencekam. "APALAGI KALO YANG MAIN ISTRIKU AMA COWOK LAIN! NGERTI?!"

Nah, udah ngerti kan di mana kesalahan FATAL si Matsuri ini?

Jangan membangunkan serigala berambut ayam yang lagi tidur, okey!

.

.

.

**Happy Bunnies Time (HBT)**

**Original story by: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers: All Chara are belongs with Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, AU, dan segalan kenistaan lainnya.**

**Oh, iya hampir lupa; ini semi 'M'**

**Chapter 5: Kucing Garong!**

.

.

.

Happy reading minna~

.

Berawal dari mencari Matsuri untuk membetulkan angka tender dengan cabang WORLD Hotel di Korea. Matanya tiba-tiba aja menyimak tv kecil layar datar empat belas inch yang ada di sebelah meja sekertarisnya itu. Sang sekertaris culun asyik menyimak acting istri bos besarnya. Diam-diam si culun kagum sama Hinata yang kelewat sabar mau-maunya menikah sama orang jahat kaya Sasuke. Takdir, emang kejam! Ya.. lagu jaman emak gue masih cantik tiba-tiba aja berkeliaran di kepala si culun.

Sebuah adegan yang bikin Sasuke naik darah.

.

Hinata di sana, di padang bunga yang berwarna kuning. Sambil membawa setangkai tulip merah, sedang menanti kekasihnya. Sebuah sepatu pria berwarna _dark chocolate_ yang belum jelas siapa pemiliknya tampak berjalan pelan-pelan. Seolah memang sengaja membuat kejutan.

Sampe sini aja Sasuke udah gemerutuk. _Sejak kapan istrinya berhenti jadi chef dan alih profesi jadi bintang film?!_

Perlahan langkah pelan itu memperlihatkan sosoknya. Dari sepatu kets warna _dark chocholate_, ke celana katun pensil berwarna krem, lalu semakin ke atas ke mantel coklat yang terkesan casual dan trendi.

Demi Neptunusnya, si Spongebob! Sasuke megap-megap. Langsung menyambar air mineral yang masih utuh dari botol perawan di atas meja sekertarisnya yang masih bengong.

Dan kenapa oh kenapa, adegan yang bikin hatinya cenat-cenut gini malah dibuat _slow motion_?! Hhaaaaa… cobaan belum berakhir Sas,-

Sorot kamera berhenti di dada dan leher. Tempat sebuah kalung dengan liontin sebuah cincin perak dengan permata berwarna ijo.

Dibawahnya terdapat tulisan dari huruf kanji:

_Ketika cinta kita pada batasnya._

.

CIH! Siapa yang berani bikn sinetron kacangan kaya gini?!

.

Shit! Siapa kucing garong yang berani-beraninya mengembat Hinata-_buin_ gue?! Batin Sasuke frustasi!

Lalu sorot kamera kembali kebawah. Dimana tangan pria itu membawa setangkai mawar putih di belakang punggungnya.

Sumpah ya! Demi Neptunus Dan demi Tuhan! Sasuke pengen segera menghabisi siapa lawan main Hinata sekarang. Ayo, WAKTU CEPATLAH BERPUTAR, aku penasarannnnnn!

Adegan mulai kembali lagi, dimana sang lelaki tinggal selangkah di belakang Hinata. Tiba-tiba do'anya terjawab. Pelan sorot kamera semakin ke atas. Pertama sebuah senyum yang tulus.

DEG!

Rasanya familiar, jangan-jangan…

Sorot kamera meng-_close-up_ bagian alis dan mata yang bikin siapapun _melting_. Mata _azure _yang teduh dan keliatan merindukan. Senyum yang tulus dan kelihatan bahagia karena mencintai. Dan rambut _streaky crimson_ yang bikin dia sangat tampan.

Oke, _azure,_ senyum tulus dan _streaky crimson_!

Kucing garong bernama Gaara pelakunya!

Adegan selanjutnya, sang cowok memberikan pelukan dari belakang. Lalu memberikan setangkai mawar putih. Trus dengan sadis dibawahnya di tulis:

-THE AFFAIR, COMING SOON, hanya di Uchiha channel-

.

Tanpa suara, tapi efeknya bikin Sasuke panas dingin dan kepalanya mau meledak!

Sasuke gemurutuk.

.

Si sekertaris menoleh dan keliatan pucat secara konstan.

Sasuke meremas dokumen yang ada di tangannya, nggak peduli deh berapa juta yen yang bakal melayang kalo isinya nggak jadi _deal_. Wajahnya udah kaya Itachi, keriput merajalela gara-gara film yang baru akan tayang- inget BARU AKAN TAYANG! Di stasiun swasta milik Itachi, si abang tersayang yang udah tergila-gila ama ulet kuning, a.k.a Ino.

Ia menggeram, bikin sekertaris pribadinya yang berasal dari Suna sono mikir pengen pulang secepatnya. Gadis manis inosen yang punya rambut coklat itu ngintip bosnya diam-diam. Dalam hatinya dia takut tapi juga bersorak gembira, mungkin inilah saatnya ia terbebas dari bos yang hobinya bikin dia lembur tahunan. Hei, emang ada yang lembur _full _setahun? Hmmm, lebih baik tanyain deh ama si Sasuke. Gara-gara pengen dapat predikat suami paling 4russ istri (SPSI) doi sampai bela-belain gak pernah ngerjain tugas kantor lebih dari jam lima sore. Setelah itu apa pekerjaan rutin Sasuke kalau sudah lepas dari jam lima sore. Uhukk.. uhukkk… kasi tau gak ya? Ih, dasar reader kepo!

Ya tentu aja godain Hinata-_buin_ dong ah! Ngapain coba kalo nggak program utama Uchiha, tentu aja percepatan cucu Fugaku dan cucu Hiashi. Fufufu.. Siapa suruh Hinata diciptain super imut, huh-? Makanya Sasuke demen banget ngucel-ngucel tuh cewek di kasur.

Ingat teman-teman, Sasuke merupakan serigala berbulu ayam. Dia di luar kelihatan kalem,cuek, truss ok berkuasa, tapi kalo udah ketemu Hinata + kasur dia akan menjadi liar. Inget adegan Jacob Black mau bertranformasi jadi _warewolf_? Nah kaya gitu..

Nggak pake baju, trus perut sixpacknya keliatan. Nggggg.. jangan bayangin bulu oke! Sebagai pembaca dan author budiman, saya larang anda membayangkan adegan bulu dan juga pakaian robek! Ini bukan twilight, ini SasuHina woy!

Oke, abaikan.

Kita kembali ke obyek!

Sekertaris Sasuke udah merasa kalau sang bos murka dan mau dipecat. Emang apa kesalahannya sehingga si bos menggeram ama melototin dia seperti itu? Apa salahnya? Dia hanya korban! Dan ia hanya seorang gadis lugu yang gak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan namanya aja Matsuri. Gak terlalu keren buat jadi sekertaris jujur, taat sama rajin kan? Jadi apa kesalahannya? _–alay banget deh sinetron di negeri yang di dadanya ada burung-_

"Matsuri!"

Si sekertaris udah gemetar gergaji (*ngek! Dia emang penggemar lagu koploan) dia pasti dipecat. Duh… Gusti… Dosa apa yang diperbuat gadis culun ini, sehingga dia dapat bos yang doyan ngumbar _deathglare_ kemana-mana. Cuek bebek, sangat cuek bahkan untuk tahu kalau gaji ketigabelasnya masih tertahan di HRD.

"Y-ya.." gagap kan. Kalo urusan duit dia tanggap. Tapi lok berhadapan sama Uchiha Sasuke, orang sebesar dan selebar Choji Akamichi, si _head chef_ restonya Uchiha Royal Hotel bakal segera mengkeret dan merasakan aura diet ketat. Siapa yang masih doyan makan setelah diomeli ama CEO muda yang sok perfeksionis, ha? Lu ngarti kan kalau Sasuke punya lidah tajem setajam jarum suntik. Meski keliatan kecil tapi bikin trauma.

"Aku—" Sasuke bicara tanpa ekspresi, tapi justru itulah yang ditakutkan Matsuri, "Aku nggak gaji kamu buat NONTON TV!" nadanya datar, sumpah. Juga nggak pake teriak. Tapi efeknya boooo, angin menggelegar, suara petir, lebih parahnya bikin suasana nyaman jadi mencekam. "APALAGI KALO YANG MAIN ISTRIKU AMA COWOK LAIN! NGERTI?!"

Nah, udah ngerti kan di mana kesalahan FATAL si Matsuri ini?

Jangan membangunkan serigala berambut ayam yang lagi tidur, okey!

0*0*0*0

.

.

Jam di ruangan Uchiha Sasuke masih menunjuk angka empat. Demi kode etik yang selalu dipertahankannya, dia tidak ingin pulang. Tapi dengan kondisi semrawut acak adut begini, bagaimana cara otaknya bekerja?! Nah, karena dia ini ada keturunan _warewolf_, maka, dia memakai instingnya.

Tangannya yang kekar segera menyambar jas berwarna hitam yang tersampir lemah di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Lalu meraih tas kerja yang dengan setia berada di atas meja. Lalu sempat-sempatnya ia merogoh ponsel yang emang kembaran dengan Hinata. Persetan dengan kode etik!

Tut..

Nada sambung itu terasa menyiksa!

"Cklek, Hallo?!" suara Ino makin menyebalkan!

Lagipula, hei.. Sasuke kan mau nelpon Itachi.

"Di mana Itachi?!" sembur Sasuke.

"HEI!" hardik Ino, Sasuke menjauhkan sebentar ponsel canggih yang baru saja dibelinya sebulan lalu, "Dia anikimu tahu,"

"Tch!, sekarang, katakana di mana keriput itu mempekerjakan Hinata?!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! Jaga bicaramu!" suara Ino bahkan lebih mengerikan ketimbang ibunya. _Bagus Itachi, kau memang licik!_ Geram Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kuadukan pada paman Inoichi karena sering menginap di kamar Itachi sebelum resmi menikah, uh—"

Sepertinya cara itu sukses bikin Ino menyerah.

"Baiklah.. jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mau cepat mati, calon adik ipar~" suaranya ganti menggoda.

"Tch!_ NO WAY_..!"

Terdengar Ino mendektekan alamatnya. Dengan segera Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan dan melesat menuju pintu keluar. Tujuannya hanya satu. Menyelamatkan Hinata!

0*0*0*0

.

.

"Ita-_kun_. Apa tidak apa-apa menyulut api pada Sasuke?!" Ino menatap tunangannya yang agak keriput sambil tetap berada dalam pangkuan CEO Uchiha TV.

Itachi si licik terkekeh pelan, "Lagipula dia harus membayar ganti rugi. Semua yang berhubungan denganku pasti tidak akan kubiarkan lolos.."

"Tapi kan—"

"Shttt, jangan sampai Hinata tahu. Lagipula bintang utamanya bukan hanya Gaara dan Hinata." Potong Itachi santai.

"Kau—" Ino bahkan tak berani melanjutkan.

"Iya, Ayang Ino, Sasuke juga akan main sebagai tokoh antagonis. Karena itu aku memasang banyak kamera di sini, selain kamera inti yang merekam adegan Hinata dan Gaara.."

"Ini ide gila! Bagaiman kalau adikmu ngamuk!"

"Hahaha, itulah yang kuharapkan! Aku nggak perlu bayar pemeran antagonis yang aktingnya bagus. Kalau ada Sasuke kenapa aku pilih yang lain? Lagipula, kan gratis!"

_Tch! Dasar pelit!_ Inner Ino mencela calon suaminya.

"Nah Ino, _kiss me please_~"

PLAK!

Auchh!

Sepertinya satu tamparan tak pernah cukup untuk Itachi.

"Di sini banyak kamera!" kata Ino santai.

Sial! _Gagal maning-gagal maning…_

0*0*0*0

.

.

Mobil Bugetti Masserati yang nilainya milyaran itu berdecit karena mengerem mendadak. Siapa sih yang membawa mobil yang sok nge-drift ala Han Solo, di Fa** And Furi*** ke tiga?! Sang Sutradara memincingkan mata. Benci acara yang diaturnya terganggu. Si sutradara yang duduk dibelakang kamera utama mengernyit. Songong banget tuh mobil kece masuk jangkauan kameranya.

'_Gak usah diladenin. Dia yang jadi pemeran antagonis. Kamu bakal suka!'_

Suara itachi bergentayangan di _earpiece_ yang tersambung di telingan sang sutradara.

Si gendut bapaknya Kozuki Kazehana langsung tersenyum _evil_. Bakat banget lok dia klop sama Uchiha keriput.

"Tetap _rolling_!" perintah sutradara,

"Tapi—"

"Dia juga _actor_!"

Si camera-men sempat melongo. Tapi balik lagi fokus melihat langkah Sasuke.

Dengan tanggap dan sigap si kamera utama men-_zoom_ tampang garang Sasuke.

Wajahnya asli natural, marah, cemburu, penuh dengan dendam kesumat yang gak bakal hilang selama malam satu suro, hiiiiyyyy. *sebenarnya itu bukan acting!

Rahang Sasuke menegang. Tangannya mengepal. Matanya memincing. Pas! Sesuai gambaran yang diinginkan sang Sutradara. Heh, rupanya actor baru itu gak buruk juga.

Tangan kokoh si Uchiha menjangkau punggung lebar Gaara. Membuat Gaara berbalik, seketika ,matanya melebar. Ada rasa terkejut di sana.

.

Pas! Si sutradara demen banget sama dua actor ini. Mereka aktingnya luarrr biasa! Bahkan tanpa sedikitpun kalimat; 'TAKE'. Diam-diam si tambun tua ini mengagumi pilihan Itachi. Gila produser satu itu. Dapat darimana actor dan aktris kece begini?

.

"Suke-_pyon_—" suara Hinata tercekat, manik mata almetys-nya melebar. Perpaduan antara terkejut, takut dan fustasi.

.

Pas!

Dan sang sutradara berdecak kagum. Sial! Sampai kapan ia menyadari kalau ini bukanlah acting?!

.

Di sana, tepat di ketinggian lain. Dua pasang mata mengamati sambil terkikik geli. Drama ini sungguh akan sangat sukses! Da lebih senangnya lagi, Itachi nggak perlu membayar dua pemeran utama karena GRATIS! Saya ulangi saudara-saudara.. GRATIS! Catat itu wahay notaris!

.

"Sasu—"

"Diam Hinata!" bentak Sasuke.

"Dan kau, kucing merah! Jauhkan tanganmu dari HInata!"

Gaara baru saja menyadari kalau tangannya dan tangan Hinata masih bertautan.

.

'_Gaara, improvisasi. Sasuke adalah lawan mainmu. Kalau perlu kau boleh menonjok atau menghajarnya bila perlu.'_

Suara Itachi masuk dalam telinganya melalui _earpiece_ yang sengaja dipakainya sejak tadi.

Dan seringai Gaara mengembang~

Lagi-lagi sang sutradara terpukau. Seolah pertunjukan bohongan ini asli. *ini memang asli!

.

.

"Apa-apan senyum itu?!" Sasuke berdecih. Sangat jengah melihat muka Gaara.

"Memangnya apa salahku?" tukas Gaara dingin.

.

Sasuke marah! Bukan! Sasuke MURKA!

.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Sabaku. Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!"

"Tch! Kau pikir, aku akan takut begitu?!"

"Kau memang suka diberi pelajaran ya.." Sasuke menaikkan lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku. Wajahnya datar, kelihatan sekali matanya penuh kebencian.

Sekali lagi sutradara melongo, juga sang kamera-men yang juga tiba-tiba terhipnotis tayangan ini.

.

"Dia mencintaiku, karena itu dia _mau_ berada di sini.."

Geraham sasuke gemurutuk, satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Gaara, tapi Gaara lebih cepat berkelit, sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa meninju angin.

Hinata menatap kedua orang dengan tatapan horror.

Sungguh, jika ini bukan pada waktu syuting, pasti si sutradara itu sudah memberikan _standing aplouse_ pada mereka bertiga. Selama hidupnya ia belum pernah bertemu ketiga pemain yang sangat brilian dalam membangun chemistry seperti ini. Bagaimana dua orang pria itu seolah-olah adalah musuh bebuyutan. Dan bagaimana Hinata bisa membangun ekspresi wajah yang begitu natural?

.

"Tch, cuma segitu, kemampuanmu?" ejek Gaara lagi.

Satu tendangan tak dapat diantisipasi Gaara dengan baik sehingga menyebabkan dia terseok ke belakang beberapa langkah. "Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, maka Hinata boleh kembali kepadamu.."

"Tch! Memangnya siapa dirimu?! Dari dulu Hinata milikku!"

Gaara terkekeh, " Hinata mencintaiku, _kawan.._"

Satu pukulan Sasuke dapat ditangkis Gaara, lalu dengan cekatan, Gaara memuntir, tangan itu hingga, gerakan Sasuke terkunci.

.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang kesaria?"

"Tch! Hentikan bualanmu! Aku sudah MUAK!" teriak Sasuke. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia meloloskan diri, sekarang keadaan berbalik.

Sasuke melepaskan tinju ke pipi kanan Gaara. Kali ini ia bisa berlega hati ketika tinjunya mengena. Sudut bibir Gaara memar, ada darah kental bermuara di ujungnya.

Gaara meludah, cairan merah jatuh ke tanah.

"Sudah lama, aku menatikan saat ini. Aku benci _mencurinya_ darimu. Bagaimana jika kalau sekarang aku ingin terang-terangan?!"

.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahang. Ia ingin melancarkan tinjunya lagi. Tapi kali ini tangan Gaara lebih cepat. Satu pukulan mendarat di muka mulus Sasuke, satu lagi juga ikut menysul. Lagi.. lagi.. hingga..

.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Hinata.

Matanya basah, suaranya serak. Wajahnya putus asa.

Sesuai buku skenario.

.

Langkahnya yang kecil dan tergesa segera menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang sudah ambruk di tanah. Pukulan bertubi-tubi Gaara, mebuat pemuda raven itu terkapar di tanah. Sudut pelipisnya berdarah, sudut bibirnya sobek. Dan cairan merah tak absen dari mulut lelaki Uchiha itu. Beberapa lebam bersarang di pipinya. Sementara Gaara?hanya luka sobek terkena satu pukulan Sasuke tadi. Salahkan Uchiha bungsu yang tidak pernah mau ikut bela diri. Dan lebih memilih membeli alat penyetrum untuk melindungi diri. Selalu, alas an kepraktisan menjadi uatamanya. Ah, haruskah author mmbongkar aibnya? Baiklahhh~ jika kalian memaksa.

.

_Flash back_—

Sasuke Uchiha si tampan selalu mengagungkan ketampanannya. Oleh karena itu dia tidak mau mengikuti ektra kulikuler yang bisa membahayakan wajahnya yang tampan. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk menjadi anggota, yang kemudian menjadi ketua klub minum teh (chadou). Hei, apa-apaan itu? Klub ini berisi beberapa kaum bangsawan yang terbiasa mengagungkan tradisi, seperti halnya Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Inilah yang disebut dengan, sambil menyelam dia juga dapet mutiara. Selain menyelamatkan ketampannaya, dia juga menjaga kans untuk mendekati Hyuuga HInata.

Sekian, _end of flash back_—

.

.

"Kumohon, hentikan Gaara, hiks.." tangisnya kelihatan tersiksa.

"Hinata.." Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju sasuke. Kelihatan sekali kalau Gaara merasa terluka juga.

"Biar bagaimanapun, dia suamiku.." ujar Hinata serak.

Gaara tertawa miris, "Kau mencintainya?" tanyanya getir.

"Maaf.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya, ini tidak terjadi. INI SEMUA SALAH!" suara Hinata meninggi. Ada rasa frustasi di sana. Ia hanya ingin kalau Sasuke mengerti sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia tidak mau terus bermain, sementara Sasuke tersiksa. Dan persetan dengan syuting ini!

.

Tapi sutradara menganggap ini lain. Seolah Hinata memang seorang istri yang selingkuh dengan mantan pacarnya. Tapi di saat terakhir ia menyadari keberadaan suaminya, dan ingin kembali setelah memastikan perasaannya pada sang suami dan mantan pacarnya.

.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri lalu menarik Hinata ke pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena telah menyembunyikan ini.." *maksudnya syuting ini. Tapi karena ucapannya keliru. Jadi kelihatannya ia benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Gaara.

"Aku tak pernah meragukanmu.." bisik Sasuke. "Ayo kita pulang.." Sasuke merangkul bahu ringkih istrinya. Lalu mereka meninggalkan Gaara yang mematung dengan pandangan terluka.

Kedua sejoli itu menghilang dari pandangan Gaara setelah dengan kecepatan tinggi pergi dengan mobil sport berwarna hitam itu.

.

"CUT..CUT..CUT.." teriak sutradara,

Lalu beragam tepuk tangan membahana di area itu.

"Ya ampun Gaara-san… ini benar-benar spektakuler.."puji sang sutradara.

Sayangnya dua bintang utama yang lain sedang tidak ada di sini.

Gaara nyengir, _kau harus membayarku dobel Itachi!_ Gumamnya pelan.

0*0*0*0

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memelototi surat kabar yang banyak sekali mengupas dirinya. Gila! Haruskah semua Koran nasional berlomba mendapatkan info tentang dirinya begini?

Ia bahkan sengaja mengalihkan semua panggilan. Juga memagari gedung pusat Uchiha Royal Hotel dengan barikade-barikade pertahanan anti paparazzi. Karena itu Sasuke memijit kepalanya pelan. Sial! Kenapa ia jadi serasa seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga begini? Ketagian nonton drama ya?

Sasuke menarik nafas lelah. Bagaimana mungkin dalam tujuh hari setelah fimnya dirilis tiba-tiba hotelnya jadi penuh. Terutama oleh ibu-ibu yang sengaja ingin tahu lebih dekat suami Hinata yang nongol dalam film AFFAIR. Sial! Seharusnya dia tak terpancing umpan Itachi.

Sasuke mendesah, memandang jalanan yang semakin penuh oleh gerombolan wartawan. Mana bisa hidup tenang kalau begini.

0*0*0*0

.

.

Itachi bersulang dengan ayang Ino di ruangannya.

"Gila, ide gilamu, sukses.." racau Ino yang sudah meneggak sepuluh gelas sampange yang disiapkan Itachi.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Karena itu, aku minta kado darimu.."

"Apa?!" mata Ino setengah terbuka dan tertutup.

"Bagaimana soal percepatan Uchiha junior?"

Plak!

Bahkan meski setengah sadar Ino masih bisa mengontrol tangannya.

Lalu seringai Itachi terbit. Dengan gesit ia mencium bibir sexy Ino. Selanjutnya dengan cekatan pula, ia mempreteli baju kemeja Ino yang selalu ketat.

Oke, biarkan mereka dengan hadiahnya!

Ciao~

0*0*0*0

End of chapter 5

Kucing garong,

.

.

**A/n:**

Maaf minna~

Aku terlambat update.

Ini semua karena aku sedang tertimpa virus WB. Selain itu saya sebenarnya belum dapat mood untuk nulis yang bikin ngakak. Tapi saya tidak ingin membuat fict saya ini terbengkalai. Anggaplah ini hanya sekedar iseng. Tapi saya berniat tulus untuk mengargai yang menunggu fict abal ini.

Mohon di maklumi.. -_-

.

_**Di sini, Kucing garongnya bukan Gaara loh, tapi Itachi. Khekhekeheee..**_

.

Oke kita balas review dulu: (setelah itu baru pojok author, okey..)

**Dwi2: **oke dwiii… ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi ya..

**Hisa-pyon: **hahaha, aku senang kalau kamu bisa ketawa. Oke, i-tu-si bakalan tetap ngeksis di HBT. Karena itu, review lagi ya.. ^_^

**DW. Uchiha: **waduhhh, saya jadi ge-er nih atas pujiannya. Kerena itu, tetap sumbangin partisipasi kamu dalam RnR.

**Guest1: **Iya, saya sudah berusaha, tapi maaf jika lama :P

**Nafita137: **ini udah apdet. Karena itu, RnR ya..*kedip mata.

**HinataUchiha69: **Makasih pujiannya. Ini lanjutan yang kamu nantikan. Semoga kamu menyukainya.. ^_^

**Dewi Natalia: **ini udah lanjut senpai. Hinata hamil ya, hmm.. kayaknya masih belum deh di chap ini. Gomen.. tapi soal Sasuke harus tegas udah kebukti kan. *meski hanya dalam film. #Ditimpuk rame-rame.

**Corn-flakes: **bduh, ita-ino nya nyempil dikit. Maaf lok gak terlalu lucu.

**Guest2: **ini saya apdet. Maaf jika nggak terlalu lucu -_-

**Kazumi haruka: **salam kenal juga Zuu. Maaf jika updatenya telat. Meski saya tahu, humor di chapter ini kurang. Saya harap kamu masih bisa tersenyum.

**Yukori kazaqi: **yuko, maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan, ini gak selucu dugaanmu. -_-

**Me Yuki Hina: **maafkan saya yang demen ngilang. Itu semua karena saya kena WB. -_-

**Kumabangbimbang: **sumpah, saya selalu merindukan reviewmu. Ciehcieh..

**Lavenderaven: **kali ini humornya kurang. Tapi semoga kamu masih bisa senyum.

**Rajabmaulan: **saya udah apdet. RnR ya.. meski humornya kurang, tapi kumohon laian masih menyukainya..

**Guest3: **hehehe, kali ini Sasu-Hina kan… *nyengir gaje

.

.

**_POJOK AUTHOR_**

**i-tu-si** time…

.

.

Arisan ibu-ibu kali ini rada mencekam. Apalagi setelah lagu semangat masa muda selesai di kumandangkan. Ketegangan tiba-tiba menjadi udara yang bikin batuk-batuk. Setelah insiden serakah, tante Yoshino bulan lalu. Kali ini apalagi yang diperbuat mami Mikoto..?

"Ehem-ehem…" Kushina memulai acar I-Tu-Si. "Ibu-ibu sekalian…" mami Kushiha tersenyum legit banget. "Sebelum kita ngocok. Kita lihat dulu yuk tayangan Film Afair.."

"Eh, jeng.." mami Yishino melirik sang rival sebentar, "Nggak usah promo gitu ya,"

"Aduh ibu-ibu, kalian gak tahu ya, kalau Gaara main di sana?" nah, kali ini mami Karura ikut nimbrung.

TCH!

Kali ini Yoshino dan Mikoto kompak berdecih. Keliatan sekali nggak suka ama gaya ibu gubernur yang doyan cat rambut. Apalagi sok ngeksis mau ikut arisan karena mau pamer anaknya. Helloww biasanya peran ngepromosiin anak adalah tugas mami Yoshino. Sementara Mikoto benci banget liat sok penting maminya Gaara. Dia masih dendam karena ankanya di tonjok Gaara. Ya ampunnnn.. itu hanya film, ibu-ibuuuu…

Kenapa jadi serius begini?!

.

Mereka menyaksikan tayangan itu sekali lagi.

Kushina tampak berbinar-binar "Gaara keren," ujarnya.

Mami Karura, pasang muka sok penting. "Ehem, itu anakku loh," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

.

TCIH..! Yoshino dan Mikoto kali ini kompak berdecih lagi. Ini kemajuan!

"Tapi aku pengen punya suami, kayak Sasuke~" Kushina masang wajah nosebleed akut.

JDER!

JDER!

Dua sambaran petir.

Karura ngorek aspal sambil jongkok.

Mikoto? Halloo Mikoto harusnya bangga dong! Tidaaaakkkk ia justru menjerit histeris.

Karena apa?! Ia yakin ibu-ibu dan tante-tante di sana bakal mengeroyok anaknya. _**Hell no!**_

.

Sementara Yoshino biasa aja.

Yeah! Dunia penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Eik baru tahu kalo anak yei itu cemen! Dia gak bisa berkelahi? Oh mai Gosd.. " Yoshino kipas, kipas.. "Anak eik, sudah sabuk item bahkan ketika ia baru aja TK!" ujarnya dengan tampang over confident tingkat dewa.

Olalahhhh..

Yoshino is BACK!

.

.

**RnR please.. (^_^)**

**Best regards:**

**Pororo90**


End file.
